1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and systems for the generation of electricity by the action of wind. More particularly, the present invention the relates to wind power generators having a generally horizontal axle or shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to wind power generators having wind-receiving panels or vanes which move in coordinated fashion so as to maximize power output while minimizing drag.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Wind energy generation is becoming increasingly popular as a means for producing energy. The production of energy from the motion of wind is a safe, clean and efficient power source. As the blades of the wind power generator rotate, they correspondingly rotate the shaft of a turbine so as to produce energy. This energy can be delivered for personal or commercial use. Large wind energy farms are now being built wherein a great deal of wind energy can be obtained and relatively windy areas of the country.
One of the problems associated with the prior art wind energy generators is the action of the drag of the wind on the action of the blade. For example, when one of the blades of a wind energy generator is capturing wind, another of the blades creates drag which inhibits the free rotation of the blades. As such, it is extremely desirable to minimize the drag on the blade during rotation of the blades by the action of wind.
In the past, wind energy generators have not utilized the action of gravity so as to effect the minimization of drag on the blades. Since virtually all wind energy generators have the blades mounted to a horizontal shaft and in which all of the blades face the wind. It is virtually impossible to minimize the action of drag without a rotation of the blades during the rotation of the shaft. In other words, when the full face of the blade faces the wind, drag will be inherent. However, if it were possible to rotate the blade so that the thin edge of one of the blades faces the wind while another of the blades captures the wind, then drag can be minimized. Unfortunately, such systems for the simultaneous rotation of the individual blades during the rotation of the shaft are exceedingly complex and expensive. As such, it is desirable to minimize the drag-producing profile of the individual blades during the rotation of the shaft so as to, accordingly, minimize the drag.
Generally, compact wind energy systems are not available. Under certain circumstances, it is not necessary to have a very large wind energy generator in order to capture the desired amount of wind energy and to produce a desired amount of power. Conventionally, wind energy generators are installed in a fixed location. If it is desired to have the blades of the wind energy generator face the direction of on-coming wind, then complex rotation mechanisms are installed so that the blades can be directed to face the direction of wind. These wind energy generators, in the past, have not been easily portable and deployable.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to wind energy generators which can adjust the orientation of the individual shutter during the rotation of the shaft of the generator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,584 describes a wind energy generator that is configured so as to rotate about a vertical shaft. Each vane of the wind energy generator is formed of an outer stationary shutter and a movable inner shutter. The movable inner shutter is capable of pivoting about its longitudinal axis. A control mechanism is provided so as to adjust the angular orientation of the movable shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,631 teaches an wind energy plant that is positioned on a vertical axis. A plurality of shutter assemblies are disposed in a circular orientation around each turbine associated and are independently operable for causing wind current to be directed thereby for rotating the turbine assemblies. Five wall elements extend outwardly tangential to the periphery defined by the shutter assemblies and intercept the wind current and direct the wind currents toward the shutter assemblies. A control system for the manipulation of shutter relative to the wind conditions is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 591,775, issued on Oct. 12, 1887, is an early patent describing the use of shutter assemblies for a windmill. The shutter assemblies are arranged about a vertical axis of rotation. A mechanism is provided to control the orientation of the blade such that as the windmill rotates, the flat sides of the shutters will be presented to receive the full force of the wind. As they move rearwardly and forwardly, the shutters will gradually turn to present their edges to the wind so as to avoid any reduction in the rotation speed of the windmill. As the blades pass across the rear portions of the windmill into the direction of the wind, the blades will be turned at different angles so as to receive the wind and to assist in the rotation of the windmill.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,143 and 6,942,454 each describe deflector panels which serve to control the volume of air which bypasses each panel so as to avoid turbulence adjacent the driving vanes of the turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,448, issued on Apr. 29, 2008 to T. G. Stephens, shows a wind-driven power generator that includes a rotor disposed in a cylindrical duct and supported by a frame for rotation in response to wind flowing through the duct. The rotor includes a plurality of circumferentially-spaced parallel rotor blades supported for rotation about a generally horizontal axis. Each blade is supported for pivotal movement to change blade pitch, angle of attack or camber as the rotor rotates. A pitch or camber control motor or self-governing wind vane mechanism is operable to move a circular cam to vary blade pitch or camber to control rotor speed. The duct is mounted on a mast having a base supported on a foundation for pivotal movement to face the wind for maximizing air flow through the duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,394, issued on Jul. 7, 1987 to F. E. Willoughby, describes a self-governing energy panel that is used as a group of panels designed to collect wind force. The panel is hung on bearings that are on support beams that protrude out from the horizontal shaft of the machine. The panel has the majority of its length below the bearings. The panel will hang vertically relative to the ground in calm periods but with increasing wind speed, the panel can change to a completely horizontal position by rotating on the bearings. The force of the wind will cause the panel to carry the support beam in a forward direction and turn the main horizontal shaft of the machine so as to turn a generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,985, issued on Jul. 14, 1987 to L. Worms, shows an energy converter that has a frame, a rotor mounted in the frame with a rotor shaft and vanes, and an element that can connect the rotor shaft to a generator, an alternator or another energy-converting mechanism. Each vane has a holder, a plurality of blades which hinge in the holder about small axes which lie in parallel relationship with the rotor shaft, and stops for the blades. The blades are a plurality of leaves which hinge on one another about axes which lie in parallel relationship with the rotor shaft. Stops limit the relative hinging motion of the leaves, on the one hand, to the position where they lie in extension of one another, and, on the other hand, to a position where the leaves form angles, for example in the range of 135 degrees.
It is an object of the present invention to a wind energy generator which produces electrical energy by the action of wind.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wind energy generator which minimizes the drag affecting the rotation of the blades.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wind energy generator in which the orientation of the panels or vanes of the wind energy generator move in a coordinated fashion.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wind energy generator that can include supplemental electricity generation as a result of rotation of the panels or vanes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wind energy generator which is portable and/or capable of being mounted upon a vehicle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a wind energy generator which is reliable, cost-effective and energy efficient.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.